


Breaking it in

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Deepthroating, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), fite me, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley builds Aziraphale a little cottage they can retire to. With six new rooms to themselves, they decide its time to break them all in. Crowley introduces Aziraphale to the world of BDSM and creates a bit of a (lovely and safe) monster.





	1. Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for stopping by to read! I hope you enjoy it <3  
> (also please forgive me, I couldn't resist the reference)

Aziraphale put his hand over his chest, holding his hat in the other. “Oh,” he said, chest filling with pride and love. “Oh it’s simply charming.”

“You like it?” Crowley asked, sliding up next to him, looking forward, following Aziraphale’s gaze.

“I love it,” Aziraphale assured him, turning his loving gaze to the demon. “You’ve simply outdone yourself.”

Crowley fought the blush forming on his face. “Well, I had great inspiration.” He looked at Aziraphale through his glasses, glad the angel couldn’t see his eyes. 

“Do I get a tour?” Aziraphale asked, eyes eagerly glancing ahead of them.

“Yes, yes, come on then.” 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and led him across the threshold, entering the small cottage. Only it wasn’t all that small once they stepped through.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale said, looking around at the spacious but cozy area. “Why it’s, it’s…”

“Bigger on the inside?” Crowley asked, a smirk on his lips. 

“It’s marvelous.” Aziraphale took the moment to turn his loving gaze to Crowley once more. “I’m really quite astonished.”

Next to them was a kitchen, with all the equipment Aziraphale would need to cook whatever his heart desired. Aziraphale wandered about it, hands running over the stainless steel appliances, eyes gazing at the cream colored counters.

“Simply lovely,” he whispered.

Crowley smiled and followed Aziraphale into the sitting area. He had gotten two large and comfy white sofas, flanking a long coffee table, with plush reading seats at the end. Tall windows looked out into the garden. 

“Oh, how perfect!” Aziraphale plopped himself down in one of the chairs, sighing as he looked out into the garden. “Oh my! Look at that. Look how wonderful.” 

Aziraphale was up again, bounding across the floor and entering the room next to the sitting room. Crowley laughed and followed after him.

“Look at this,” Aziraphale said, spinning around a bit in the middle of the room, looking at all the house plants that were sitting up against the curved, glass walls, soaking up the sun and being as green and vibrant as they could muster. “Aren’t you just the most lovely of things.”

Aziraphale reached out and stroked on of the leaves, the plant seeming to shiver just a bit.

“Don’t spoil them, angel,” Crowley said, giving the same plant a hard stare. He had warned them about disappointing Aziraphale on grand reveal day. So far they might all just survive. 

“Oh, nonsense,” Aziraphale said. He ran his hands along the leaves of the plants as if he was petting a cat. “They deserve a little spoiling every now and then, what with how wonderful they are.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, stepping up and taking Aziraphale’s hands into his own. “If you like this, you’re going to love the library.”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up and Crowley smiled. 

“This way then.”

He led Aziraphale to the other side of the sitting room. He gestured to the blank wall.

“Uh, darling? There’s nothing there.”

Crowley smirked. “Isn’t there.” He reached out and touched one panel of the wall, the secret door clicking open, revealing the library that was inside. “To keep any unwanted guests out,” he said, adding a wink.

“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale said. Crowley had expected him to just rush right into the room but he didn’t. He grabbed Crowley’s waist, pulling him in close. “You do think of everything.” He placed a lingering kiss on Crowley’s cheek and then raced off into the library.

Crowley had to stand outside for a moment, collecting himself. He blushed, touching the place Aziraphale had kissed him, and followed the angel in. He had designed the library to be an exact replica of the bookshop, only without any of those silly pretenses of actually selling books.

“They’re all here,” Aziraphale said, zipping about the space.

“Don’t worry,” Crowley told him. “I didn’t touch ‘em with my oily fingers.” He waved his hands for emphasis. “Just popped them over.”

Aziraphale came to a stop in front of Crowley, his jacket still swaying with movement a bit. “Why I could just stay in here for hours and hours without interruption,” he said, beaming at him.

Well, Crowley thought, I’d certainly come to interrupt you every now and then.

“That’ll have to wait,” Crowley said. “I still have one more room to show you.”

Aziraphale glanced back at all his books but nodded, letting Crowley lead him down the small hallway opposite the kitchen, past the bathroom, and right into the bedroom.

“Oh, it’s lovely,” Aziraphale said, standing in the center of the room. “But I must admit, bit of a let down after the library.”

It was a simple room, true enough. Most of the space was taken up by the king sized bed with the ornate headboard and silk sheets covered with at least a dozen pillows.

Crowley smirked. “This isn’t all,” he said, feeling immensely proud of what he was about to show the angel. He closed the door behind them and turned off the light switch. The drapes closed themselves and as their eyes adjusted to the light, they both turned to the ceiling which had turned itself into a twinkling rendition of the night sky, visible milky way and all.

Aziraphale gasped, spinning around as he looked up at it. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, holding him close, pressing up against his back, burying his nose in his neck.

“Do you like it?” he asked. He was a bit worried. This was, after all, the only thing in the cottage he had really done for himself. 

“It’s stunning,” Aziraphale said. He turned around in Crowley’s arms. “Feel my heart,” he said, grabbing one of Crowley’s hands and placing it over his chest. “It feels like it’s about to burst!”

Crowley smiled and leaned down, kissing the back of the hand that held his hand in place. “What do you say?” he asked, kissing his way up Aziraphale’s arm, landing on his neck. “New house? New room? New bed? Ought to break it in, eh?”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, doing a very terrible job at feigning disapproval. 

“C’mon, angel,” Crowley said, not even really trying hard at his temptation. He started to unbutton Aziraphale’s shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up.

“Well, you did put so much work into it,” Aziraphale said, tilting his head back a little to give Crowley better access.

Crowley hummed, working his kisses over to the front of Aziraphale’s neck, dipping lower as he popped the last button out. 

“And, and it would be a terrible disservice not to use the bed,” Aziraphale continued, shivering as Crowley’s hands slipped around his waist, running up and down his back. “A terrible, terrible shame indeed.”

Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale giving him a saddened look. 

“You are so beautiful,” Crowley said, grabbing the sides of Aziraphale’s face and walking him back those few inches to the bed.

Aziraphale’s face flushed red a bit and he looked away, biting his lower lip. Crowley chuckled, pulling him into a kiss. 

“Still so adorably shy,” he whispered, gently pushing the angel to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Well, you know,” Aziraphale said, watching with attentive eyes as Crowley settled on his knees before him. “I simply can’t stand it when you compliment me.”

Crowley smiled, leaning forward and kissing gently kisses to Aziraphale’s stomach. The angel shuddered under his breath. “Now then,” Crowley said, teasing Aziraphale’s skin between every word. “How shall we start, hm?”

Aziraphale had closed his eyes, was gripping the blanket with one hand while grabbing at Crowley’s hair with the other. “Anything you’d like,” he breathed out.

“Anything?” Crowley asked, smile forming against the angel’s pants as he kissed his way down. 

“Within reason,” Aziraphale added, his breath becoming labored.

Crowley chuckled. He sat back on his legs, resting his warm hands on Aziraphale’s thighs. “Whose reasoning?” he asked. “Yours or mine?”

Aziraphale made a stifled little grunting noise Crowley hadn’t heard before but which he thought was absolutely adorable. “Either way,” he said, his voice rushed. “Just please get along with it!”

Crowley smiled, kissing over Aziraphale’s crotch. He wasn’t soft, but he wasn’t nearly as hard and needy as his voice had let on. Crowley frowned, sitting back up again.

“You just want to get this over with so you can go back to your books,” he said. A statement, a fact.

“Of course not,” Aziraphale said, his face all the while looking exactly like someone caught in a lie.

“Well.” Crowley stood up, Aziraphale pouting at him a little. “If you’re so eager to get away,” Crowley said, his face twisting a bit. “I’ll just have to find another way to keep you right where I want you.” 

He flicked his wrist out and there was a pair of white, fuzzy handcuffs hanging from his fingers. Aziraphale looked at them with wide eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, eyes still wide, breath increasing, heart pounding. “Surely you don’t mean to tie me up!”

Crowley hesitated, letting his arm fall, holding the cuffs to his side. It was something he had been dreaming about something like this since they had started going together a few months ago. This had never been a reaction he planned for.

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

It was quiet for a moment and there passed a bit of understanding between the two of them. Aziraphale, who was most intrigued by the concept and had gone rock hard since discovering the prospect, knew that Crowley wouldn’t continue without explicit consent. Crowley, who was now slightly worried he had ruined the one good thing he had going for him, knew that Aziraphale was a proper angel and couldn’t ever possibly be seen asking for such a thing. They were at a stand still.

Crowley reached one hand out to stroke Aziraphale’s cheek. “Aziraphale,” he said. “Blink once if you’d like me to stop, and twice if you want me to continue.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them, staring into Crowley’s, and blinked twice.

“Alright, well, that was technically three blinks,” Crowley said, “so I’m not sure if-”

“Oh just tie me up already!” Aziraphale snapped. “Please!”

That was all Crowley needed. He pushed Aziraphale down, shuffling him up to the headboard which now, miraculously, contained bars. Crowley laid on top of the angel, kissing his hungry mouth as his hands worked to handcuff Aziraphale to the bed. 

“Now,” Crowley said, pulling back and sitting between Aziraphale’s knees. “You just say the word and I’ll stop.”

Aziraphale, his lips shivering slightly, still looking for the kisses pulled away all too soon, asked, “What word?”

“Whatever word you want,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale thought about it for a moment, eyes wandering. “How about...Oysters.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Oysters.” Aziraphale shook his head. “Alright then. Say oysters and I’ll stop.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

There was a slight moment of hesitation, Crowley a little worried about bringing this new aspect to their sex life. But then Aziraphale pulled one of his legs up, settling his foot against Crowley’s crotch. Crowley moaned softly at the pressure, pushing his hips forward to get more of it. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed out. 

“I’m afraid it’s all up to you,” Aziraphale said. “Not much I can do like this.”

Crowley nodded and gently eased Aziraphale’s leg to the side so he could get back at his body. He laid himself down, kissing all over Aziraphale’s chest and stomach, biting softly here and there. Aziraphale squirmed underneath him. Crowley knew how badly the angel was itching to reach down and grab a fist full of his hair. He couldn’t blame him, as he wouldn’t mind that one bit at all. 

But there was an exhilarating feeling knowing that Aziraphale couldn’t move. Crowley had full control of the situation and he liked that. He strayed along Aziraphale’s torso much longer than he usually would have, smirking against the skin, knowing how much it was driving the angel insane.

“Darling?” Aziraphale said, his deep breaths moving Crowley’s head up and down as he nibbled about. “Any chance you’ll be moving a bit south of there soon?”

Crowley chuckled, lightly dragging his teeth across Aziraphale’s skin. “Whatever you want,” Crowley crooned. 

He kissed his way lower, fingers fumbling about with the angel’s pants. He buried his nose in Aziraphale’s hip, taking a deep breath of him as he shimmied his pants down, Aziraphale lifting himself off the mattress to make an easier job of it. Crowley kissed his way down Aziraphale’s legs, following the path he mad by removing the pants. He pulled them all the way off, taking Aziraphale’s shoes with them. 

Crowley sat back on the edge of the bed, undoing his own shirt in slow, distracted movements as he stared at Aziraphale. His body was a glow with the lights from the ceiling, shadows of stars and galaxies drifting across him.

“Simply beautiful,” Crowley said, running his fingers down Aziraphale’s thighs.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his blushing face in his arm. 

Crowley chuckled and chucked his shirt to the floor. Aziraphale turned his attention back to him instantly, eyes soaking up Crowley’s body. 

“Do take them off, my darling,” he whispered.

Crowley finally took his glasses off, dropping them to the floor on top of his shirt. 

“Simply stunning,” Aziraphale said.

All at once Crowley’s pants were just a little too tight. He stumbled off the bed, fingers rushing to undo himself and jump out of his pants. Once he was free of his confides he bounced back onto the bed, laying on top of Aziraphale, grinding their bodies together as he speckled the angel’s face with kisses.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said again, chuckling and quivering under him. Crowley could hear the chains of the handcuffs clink as Aziraphale tried to wrap his arms around Crowley, tried to pull him closer, get what he needed. But he couldn’t move, and it made Crowley smile.

“Still alright?” Crowley asked, placing a long and languid kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. 

“Yes, my dear,” Aziraphale said, head following Crowley’s up as the demon pulled away. “Oh, please.”

“Please what?” Crowley asked, smirk on his face. He kept their groins pressed together, hovering his lips just out of Aziraphale’s reach.

“Oh, please,” Aziraphale said, the hint of a whimper in his voice. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” Crowley continued, raising an eyebrow and pressing down harder against him.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale groaned. “Please.”

“I can’t read your mind, angel.” Crowley gave him a bit of relief, laying back down and kissing his neck. 

He felt Aziraphale kick under him, pulling his legs out and wrapping them around Crowley’s hips, ankles digging into his back, pulling him closer.

“Please,” Aziraphale breathed out. 

“C’mon, angel,” Crowley crooned, nibbling on Aziraphale’s ear. “You can say it.”

Aziraphale kept rocking himself against Crowley but he didn’t say it. Crowley pulled up, his back bending awkwardly as Aziraphale kept them pinned together. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed and despite the flush he had his angelic air about him.

“Oh?” Crowley asked, whispering in his ear. “Is that how you want to play it, hm? Well, I have ways of making you talk.” 

Crowley hissed a bit for effect and then reached over for the nightstand, pulling Aziraphale with him a bit as the angel still refused to unlock his legs from his waist. He opened the drawer and pulled out the special bottle of lube he had got them. It was supposedly supposed to heat up with friction, and he was interested in seeing how that felt.

He caught a glimpse of Aziraphale’s face as he settled them back against the mattress. The angle looked a little proud of himself, probably assuming he would be getting exactly what he wanted without having to ask about it. But oh how wrong he was.

Crowley finally squiggled his way out of Aziraphale’s embrace, with help from the angel’s false expectations. Crowley laid himself down next to Aziraphale, popping the bottle open and pouring some onto his fingers.

“Really, dear,” Aziraphale said, his legs stretching over to mingle with Crowley’s. “That’s not necessary. I’m quite perfectly ready.”

“Oh, I know.” 

Crowley grinned and turned on his side, kissing the angel on the cheek. He reached down, fingers teasing at Aziraphale’s entrance. The angel sucked in his breath as Crowley eased one finger in, letting it out in a shudder as a second one joined in.

Crowley’s fingers certainly had a lovely bit of warmth to them as he pushed them in and out of his lover, and he was itching to get that wonderful lovely feeling around his aching dick. But he still had to get Aziraphale to admit to what he wanted. 

He found Aziraphale’s prostate and then proceeded to ignore it, moving his fingers just short of it. Aziraphale bucked his hips up, trying to force Crowley back into the sweet spot, but Crowley always kept up, brushing close a few times but never really hitting it. 

Crowley snuggled closer, mainly because he needed to rub himself against Aziraphale’s leg if he was going to keep himself contained long enough to get Aziraphale to talk.

“This is quite ridiculous,” Aziraphale said, his voice broken up by his gasping every time Crowley’s fingers drifted close. 

“All you have to do is tell me what you want,” Crowley whispered, feeling himself edging closer and losing faith in his ability to outlast the angel’s stubbornness. “What do you want, angel?”

“Oh, just...just put it in already!”

Crowley chuckled and decided to have mercy on his angel. He did really want to hear Aziraphale ask him to fuck him, but he was close and would take what he could get. He stumbled his way back between Aziraphale’s legs, finding it difficult with only one hand available as he was using the other to rub a heavy amount of lube on himself. 

Aziraphale struggled against the handcuffs, huffing dramatically when he couldn’t get his arms around Crowley. Crowley enjoyed it immensely, watching his angel struggle, begging for Crowley’s cock with everything except his words. He wanted to tease a little bit more, get some more reactions from his love, but he was too wound up to hold himself back. 

Aziraphale did what he could do with his legs, wrapping them around Crowley while the demon was still adjusting. Crowley laughed. He grabbed Aziraphale’s waist with one hand and maneuvered his other between them, guiding himself in.

They moaned together as Crowley finally settled all the way in. The lube certainly didn’t disappoint. Being inside Aziraphale was always warm and wonderful but the added heat and friction of the new lube took it to a whole new level. He moved slow at first, earning him grunts from Aziraphale that were a mixture between pleasure and annoyance.

Aziraphale’s legs tightened their grip, the angel moving his hips up to match Crowley’s thrusts, trying to get a faster rhythm out of the demon. Crowley was actually quite pleased that Aziraphale was tied up. If the angel got desperate enough he would have flipped them over, taking control of the situation and getting exactly what he wanted. Like this, however, he had to wait.

“Crowley, please, I am so close,” Aziraphale moaned. The sound of the handcuffs rattling against the bar of the bed increased as he squirmed, his fingers and toes curling and opening as he huffed in pleasure.

“Me too,” Crowley said, unable to muster more that a whisper as all his effort was going into keeping himself composed.

“Then hurry up and get a move on,” Aziraphale said, bucking up against him.

“Sure you don’t want me to get a wiggle on?” Crowley asked, unable to keep a chuckle away.

There was a shift in the atmosphere and then Aziraphale’s unbound hands were grabbing Crowley’s head, pulling him down into a deep and hungry kiss, using the full use of his body again to force the speed of their thrusts higher.

Crowley laughed into his mouth, increasing his grip on Aziraphale’s hips and indulging the angel. They continued to kiss, thankful that neither of them really needed to breath because otherwise they’d probably suffocate. The only reason they went up for air was so they could moan, letting the other know how much they were enjoying each other.

Crowley came first, biting on Aziraphale’s bottom lip a bit as he spilled into him. Aziraphale followed shortly, making quite a large mess between the two of them. They came down together, still held to each other tight, Aziraphale protesting slightly when Crowley did eventually pull out. 

Aziraphale placed his hands on the sides of Crowley’s face, looking straight in his eyes. “I love you, my dear,” he said. “And I really, truly love what you’ve done with our home.”

Crowley had to bite his lip to keep from exploding. He took a moment to swallow whatever strangled sob his body wanted to make. “I love you, too,” he said, surprised by how normal his voice sounded.

They shared a kiss and then Crowley rolled to the side, the two of them snuggled up together. They held hands and watched the stars.

“Are you sure you like it here?” Aziraphale asked.

“Why would I not?”

“I just...I don’t want you to be bored.” Aziraphale looked over at him, a soft expression on his face. 

“Oh, angel. I could never be bored with you around.”

“Oh,” Aizrpahale smiled and sighed in relief. “I’m so glad.”

Crowley chuckled and shuffled closer, sharing another kiss with his love.


	2. Kitchen

Crowley had gotten used to their morning routine. Mainly it consisted of him waking, turning over to snuggle up to Aziraphale who usually spent the nights reading in bed. However, one morning he woke up and found that he couldn’t turn over cause his hands had been tied to the headboard. He looked up, finding that the same white cuffs he had used on Aziraphale a few weeks previous were holding him in place.

“I do hope you don’t mind,” Aziraphale said, his hand appearing on Crowley’s chest, running up and down it. Crowley looked over to the other side of the bed, spying a fully dressed Aziraphale sitting on the edge. “I’ve been doing some research.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh?” He was quite enjoying the way Aziraphale was stroking his chest, and he shifted closer to the warmth the angel radiated. 

Aziraphale nodded, his face wide and open. “See, we were using the safe word method,” Aziraphale explained.

“Really?” Crowley asked, fully aware of that.

“Yes but you see,” Aziraphale shifted, pulling his legs onto the bed and bringing his other hand up to stroke Crowley’s hair, “I’ve found something that I think works much better.”

Crowley leaned into all of Aziraphale’s touches, his head nuzzling against the hand on it, his back arching so Aziraphale’s hand on his chest would press in harder. “Yeah?” he asked, not really paying attention to his words. “What’s that?”

“It’s call the stoplight method. Ever heard of it?”

Crowley had. He shook his head.

“Oh, well, it’s quite ingenious!” Aziraphale sat up a bit, his one hand looming under the covers, ever closer to where Crowley was already quite hard. “You see, at any point you can say the name of a color. Green meaning everything is fine, keep going. Yellow being we need to put on the breaks and fix something. Red of course meaning to stop right away.”

Crowley hummed in approval, arching his back more, trying to slide the angels hand down to his cock. Aziraphale always kept just out of reach.

“So, what do you think?” Aziraphale asked, leaning over Crowley a bit. “What’s your color?” he added with a bright smile.

“Oh, green,” Crowley assured him. “Very, very green.” 

He reached his head up, seeking a kiss. Aziraphale looked absolutely giddy as he leaned down, meeting Crowley’s lips in a soft kiss. Crowley pouted when Aziraphale pulled away all to soon.

“I’ll be right back, my darling,” Aziraphale whispered, placing another delicate kiss to Crowley’s forehead. Then he slipped off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Crowley asked.

“Just be a minute,” Aziraphale said, not looking back at him. 

Crowley huffed and waited a minute, feeling himself ache for Aziraphale’s touch. For anyone’s touch. After that minute had passed (and he did count the seconds) he called out to the angel. “Aziraphale!”

“Just a moment, darling!” Aziraphale called back. 

Crowley could tell he was in the library. “I swear if you’re in there reading a book-”

“Almost ready now!” Aziraphale called back. “Just a bit more.”

Crowley bit his lip, mind racing. What was almost ready now? What was the angel planning? He said he had been doing research, but how much? Was he putting together some sort of device or machine? Crowley gulped and tried to cross his legs, a failed attempt to get some friction against his erection. 

Five more minutes passed, Crowley’s mind going through every possible situation Aziraphale could be preparing for him. He was painfully hard and if he didn’t get some kind of release he was going to scream. 

“Aziraphale!” he did scream.

“Not a moment longer, darling!” the angel called back.

Crowley growled and snapped himself free. He grumbled, wrapping a bed sheet around him like a toga and shuffled down the hallway.

“What book could possibly be more interesting than me?” he asked as he rounded into the library.

Aziraphale was sitting at his computer, glasses on the edge of his nose. He gasped, turning to face Crowley, his face falling a bit. “Oh! Oh you’ve ruined it!”

“Ruined what?”

Aziraphale frowned a bit and Crowley felt a bit guilty. 

“You were supposed to wait,” Aziraphale explained. “Getting all excited over what I’d do to you.”

“Would have been helpful if you told me,” Crowley said, trying to scowl but just feeling bad.

“You’re not supposed to know. See?” Aziraphale pointed to his computer screen. Crowley leaned over and studied it. 

“Wow,” Crowley said. “You really have done your research.” He stood back up and looked at Aziraphale’s face. “I can go back if you’d like.”

“No, no,” Aziraphale said, physically deflating. “It’s already ruined.”

Crowley figured he never felt this bad before. “Well, it’s only fair,” he managed to say. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him. “You did break yourself out last time.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it, looking away, because Crowley did have a point.

“Well, c’mon then.” Crowley leaned back over, holding the sheet to his body. “Let’s find something else to do instead.”

Aziraphale pouted for a moment longer, then his eyes widened, light returning to them. “Well, I did have an idea,” he said.

Crowley smiled at him. “Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Aziraphale stood up, forcing Crowley to straighten up with him. He grabbed Crowley’s waist, his face bright and open. “Role play,” he said with that little giddy smile.

“Oh?” Crowley draped his arms over Aziraphale’s shoulders, pressing himself against the angel to show him just how excited he was.

Aziraphale nodded, placed another too-quick kiss to Crowley’s lips and then broke free, scurrying away. Crowley stood there for a moment, still not used to the angel getting him going then running off even though it’s happened before. He shook his head, chuckled, and followed Aziraphale into the kitchen.

“You’re a demon,” Aziraphale said, he spun around slightly. “A proper demon, that is.”

Crowley laughed. 

“And I’m an angel, of course.” Aziraphale settled himself at the counter. “You’re here to tempt me.”

Crowley stood a bit away. “And, uh, how is that different from our normal life?”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. He turned around, resting his back against the counter. “This time you won’t succeed.”

Crowley smirked, feeling all golden inside. He had indeed successfully tempted Aziraphale, and the angel had just admitted it. He had to swallow the hard lump in his throat before he continued.

“And when I fail?” he asked.

Aziraphale’s mouth twitched a bit. “Well, you’ll have to be punished for your crimes, of course.”

“Oh, of course.”

Aziraphale turned back around. “Now then, get to it.”

Crowley chuckled and miracled himself into his best rebel-without-a-cause outfit: leather jacket, tight pants, skull t-shirt. He sauntered over to his angel, grabbed his hips and pulled him back, hissing gently in his ear. He could feel Aziraphale shudder underneath him, gasping slightly.

“Hello, angel,” Crowley whispered, his voice adapting a bit of a hiss. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Oh, you demon,” Aziraphale said, stifling a bit of a giggle. “You think you can tempt me away from my holy duties?”

Crowley shifted, changing his whisper to Aziraphale’s other ear. “Oh, I know I can,” he said, licking his way along the edge of the ear’s lobe. Aziraphale shivered.

“Well, I hate to break it to you,” he said, his voice quivering a bit. “But it simply won’t work.”

“Wanna bet?” Crowley said. 

He bucked his hips forward, grinding himself against Aziraphale. Then he was being pushed back, spun around. A strong hand found purchase on his back, forced his chest down on the island. 

He felt Aziraphale’s breath against his ear, the angel’s body pinning him to the surface. “Think it would be that easy?” he asked, his hand coming up to pet Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley shook away his surprise, finding he quite enjoyed this position he was in. “You are awfully easy to tempt,” he said, goading Aziraphale on.

“You need to be taught a lesson,” Aziraphale said, standing back up, holding Crowley down with his hand on the demon’s head.

Crowley could hear something. The clinking of metal? A belt being removed? The hand left Crowley's head but he couldn’t get up because Aziraphale was pulling his arms behind his back, tying his hands together with his belt. It was a little tight, but it was a good tight, and Crowley felt himself moan softly as Aziraphale did it.

“Now then,” Aziraphale said, pacing back and forth behind Crowley’s present back side. “I think the punishment shall fit the crime, no?”

“You going to tempt me?” Crowley asked, turning his head to try and see the angel, smirking as best he could with his face a little squished.

He heard the slap before he felt it, a sharp sting against his ass. His eyes opened wide in surprise, his dick twitching in his pants. 

There was a bit of a hesitation in Aziraphale’s voice. “Color?”

“Green as grass on a spring day,” Crowley told him.

There was another sharp slap to Crowley’s ass and the demon hissed, the pain melting away into pleasure. “You’re so lustful,” Aziraphale said. Another slap. “Lust is a sin, you know?” a fourth slap.

Crowley was biting his lip, his jaw quivering in anticipation of another sting. “Is it?” he asked. “Always thought it was too much fun,” he mused.

There it was, a fifth, really hard one. Crowley could feel every nerve on his ass and he fucking loved it. 

“I’ll simply have to rid you of all such urges,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley licked his lips, finding his mouth going dry at the prospect. Aziraphale reached around him, fumbling with the demon’s pants. He got them undone and started attempting to peel them off.

“Honestly,” he huffed. “You had to pick the tightest ones didn’t you?”

Crowley chuckled, doing absolutely nothing to help the angel get them off. Once he had, however, Aziraphale got his revenge with three quick and hard slaps, each forcing a moan out of Crowley. Crowley’s hips dug into the edge of the island and the pain wasn’t a sensual one. 

He thought, good a time as ever to test it.

“Yellow,” he said, softly.

Aziraphale was next to him instantly, hand rubbing his back. “What’s wrong?”

“I could use a pillow,” Crowley told him. “For my hips.”

“Oh, yes. Yes, of course!” Aziraphale pulled back and started slipping a pillow between Crowley and the island. It was wonderfully plush and the cool silk felt amazing against Crowley’s dick. “Better?”

“Much.”

“Green?”

“Green.”

Aziraphale went back to his spanking, Each slap pushed Crowley against the pillow, emphasizing the sensation of lust, which really was the opposite of the angel’s supposed mission. 

“Oh!” Crowley said, suddenly having a lovely idea. He looked back at Aziraphale, who looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Use the spatula,” he said.

Aziraphale looked at him, looked at the utensil drawer, then looked back, a delicious smile on his face. Crowley relaxed his neck, listening to Aziraphale dig through the drawer to find the right tool for the job. He heard the material whiz through the air before landing on his exposed skin. A sting so harsh yet so lovely it knocked the wind right out of him.

“I do say,” Aziraphale said as Crowley shuddered and caught his breath. “This does do nicely.”

Crowley’s brain was ping ponging back and forth over whether or not that was a good suggestion. But then Aziraphale spanked him again. The plastic stung his already reddened ass and his cock leaked a bit of pre-cum, the material flowing down the silk and rubbing against the rest of him. It was wonderful.

He ‘suffered’ five more slaps from the spatula, his legs growing weak with each assault, his knees wobbling a bit. 

“Now, then,” Aziraphale said, hand soothing over the hot, hot skin. “I’m going to...uh...hm.”

Crowley smiled. He raised his head up a bit, gesturing for the angel to come closer. Aziraphale leaned down and Crowley whispered in his ear.

“Oh, oh that’s quite good, love. Thank you.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s temple and stood back up, clearing his throat. “Now, demon. I’m going to do (although that wasn’t the word Crowley told him, he noticed with a frown) you and fill you up with my holiness. And it shall cleanse you of your sins.”

“Oh please,” Crowley said, wiggling his ass in the air as best he could without loosing the pillow under his hips. “Please, angel. Fill me with your holiness.”

“Very well, demon,” Aziraphale said, barely containing his giggles. Crowley smiled fondly at him.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hips, tugging on them a bit, the pillow slipping a few inches. If Crowley didn’t know exactly who he was having sex with, he would have worried that they wouldn’t be properly lubed up. But Aziraphale was simply impatient. He couldn’t be bothered with the nuances of foreplay most of the time, just wanted to jump straight to the good bit. So Crowley really wasn’t surprised when the angels cock started to ease into him, miraculously well lubed. 

Crowley would have loved to stretch his arms across the island, grab onto the edge and ground himself as Aziraphale fucked him. But they had both broken the rules of physics once, and he wasn’t going to go starting another round of it. The next time he had Aziraphale all tied up he certainly wanted him to stay that way. 

Aziraphale slid all the way inside Crowley and the two of them panted together for a moment. Aziraphale was properly big, Crowley thought, and having him in there, stretching him wide, was just the most wonderful experience he could ever have. 

Aziraphale slid out slowly, til just the tip was still in, then rammed forward, his hips slamming against the tender skin of Crowley’s ass. Crowley hissed, fingers digging into his palms. He whispered out, “fuck”.

Aziraphale did it again. And again. That slow, hard thrust that made Crowley growl a little bit each time. Crowley squirmed, looking to get a grip on something, anything. His toes curled, trying to pull the tile up between them. His fingers searched for the edges of the belt, trying to grab them and tug. He needed something. He wanted to move his hips back, meet Aziraphale and get him in deeper. But he didn’t want to lose his pillow. He was, however, going to lose his mind.

“Angel,” he breathed out, trying to hiss but finding it hard with how little breath he could muster. “Please.”

“What’s that?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley wiggled his fingers. “Please.”

“Ah.” 

Aziraphale took one hand off of Crowley’s hip and placed it by his fingers. Crowley gripped it, fingers moving against it, digging into the skin, feeling it beneath him. Aziraphale adjusted his grip, so he could keep fucking Crowley in those slow, maddening thrusts. He squeezed Crowley’s hand back.

“I’m close,” Crowley whispered, his head unable to decide which side of his face it wanted to lay on.

“Are you ready to give up your tempting ways?” Aziraphale asked, the smile on his face reflected in his voice.

“Oh yes,” Crowley said. “Yes I’m awfully sorry for my evil ways. I’m ready to be good.”

“Very well then.” 

Aziraphale finally picked up the pace. Between the pressure against his prostate, the slight sting against his ass, and the satin rubbing against him, Crowley only lasted a few seconds more before he was coming all over the pillow. He tightened around Aziraphale and moaned as he felt the angel empty himself inside him.

Crowley wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand up. Aziraphale pulled out gently, cleaning up as he went. He released Crowley’s hands and all Crowley could do was let his arms fall to the side, not trusting himself to stand up all the way. 

Something cold and wet touched his ass and Crowley yelped, standing up against his will. “What was that?”

He turned around, grabbing the counter for support. Aziraphale was holding one hand out, covered in some kind of clear goo. 

“It’s an ointment,” Aziraphale informed him. “It helps soothe the skin.”

Crowley let Aziraphale manhandle him, turning him back around. Aziraphale rubbed the ointment on Crowley's ass, and once it warmed up it really did feel good. 

“You really put thought into this,” Crowley said.

He could hear Aziraphale blush. “Don’t sound so surprised. You know how good I am at research.”

Crowley smiled. He turned around, Aziraphale giving him a disappointed look as he wasn’t finished yet. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s neck and kissed him. “I’m feeling awfully good today,” he said, rubbing his nose against Aziraphale’s. “Almost as if I was blessed by an angel.”

Aziraphale laughed, his arms meeting around Crowley’s waist. “Well, good always does triumph over evil.”


	3. Shower

Crowley quite liked taking showers, even though he could easily snap himself clean at a moment’s notice. There was something about the warm water cascading over his body that just put him at ease. He made an effort to take one a day, as humans would he kept saying. Aziraphale usually welcomed the uninterrupted reading time.

Crowley turned on the water, stripped down, and hissed as he slipped into the perfect temperature of water. He stretched his muscles, quite glad he had built the shower large enough for two, not that there were ever two in it at the same time, he mused. He had gotten Aziraphale into the large bath a few times here and there, but mostly just to relax. 

Oh well.

Crowley didn’t bother to wash right away, he was having too much fun enjoying his fantasies, imagining Aziraphale in there with him, jerking himself off as he thought about fucking him. 

The door opened and Crowley jumped, spinning around, actually bothering to cover himself with his hands. Aziraphale was standing by the door, head tilted slightly as his eyes grazed over Crowley’s body.

“Mind if I join you?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley was still getting his heart to calm down, finding speaking hard. He shook his head and shifted to the side of the shower as Aziraphale carefully removed his clothes, folding them and leaving them on the vanity. There was a rush of cold air when Aziraphale entered the space, but then everything got twice as warm with him in there.

“Feels lovely,” Aziraphale said, holding his hands out to the water. “I see why you like it so much.”

Crowley nodded, unsure how he should respond. He couldn’t tell if Aziraphale’s welcome intrusion was a social call or a sexual one, so he stood to the side, still covering himself, just in  
Case.

“Honestly, darling,” Aziraphale said, shaking his head at him. “Don’t be so shy.” He stepped up to Crowley and grabbed his arms, placing the demon’s hands on his hips. He stepped into the embrace and placed a kiss to Crowley’s lips.

Okay, so sexual it was.

Crowley tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hips, sucking Aziraphale’s bottom lip into his own before the angel could pull away. He wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t just having a really good day dream, but he would take it either way because Aziraphale was bringing a leg between his thighs, pressing gently against his erection.

Crowley sighed against Aziraphale’s lips, pulling on his hips, bringing him closer as they kissed. The shower had enough room for both of them to fit comfortably but right now they were only occupying one corner of it, Crowley’s back pressed against the glass with Aziraphale plastered to him.

The water splashed around them, the waterfall shower head covering them in a warm mist. The fan of the bathroom wasn’t able to soak up all the steam their making out made, the glass of the shower fogging up around them until it seemed they were lost in a cloud.

“I’ve been thinking,” Aziraphale said, unable to get away from Crowley’s kisses, having to speak in between nips. “Of something new I want to try.”

Crowley hummed, not really listening. He was aware that Aziraphale was talking but all his attention was focused on the way the angel’s lips felt between his own, on grinding himself against that smooth thigh, on moving his hands down to grab at the world’s most beautiful ass.

Aziraphale chuckled, hands coming up to hold the sides of Crowley’s face. After a few more pecks, he managed to pull his face away, Crowley pouting at him. “Do you want to have some fun?” Aziraphale asked, resisting the urge to pull back into a kiss.

“Always,” Crowley mumbled. He wasn’t able to get his head any closer so he pulled their lower bodies closer together, practically starting to climb up Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale moved one of his hands down, pressing Crowley’s erection against his thigh, rubbing them together. Crowley hissed. “I want you to do something to me,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley leaned his head against the glass door, mind too overwhelmed with the sensations around him to process what Aziraphale was saying. 

Aziraphale smiled, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Crowley’s neck. Then he whispered in the demon’s ear, “I want you to use my mouth,” he said. “Roughly.”

That snapped Crowley to attention. His body went rigid. “You want me to what?”

“I want you to use my mouth,” Aziraphale repeated, pulling back to look him in the eyes. 

Crowley’s body was already overheating but he could feel his skin practically burning under his blush. He was pretty sure that if Aziraphale has actually used the fuck he would have died right then and there. 

“Is that alright?” Aziraphale asked, head tilting a bit, hands moving to wander over Crowley’s legs.

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Then he sank down to his knees, hands coming to a rest on his thighs. He looked up at Crowley expectantly. 

Crowley had to take a minute to restart his brain. Then he shifted gears, turning from the surprised, caught idiot masturbating to his lover to the in-control demanding authority figure. He reached down, placing one hand on the side of Aziraphale’s face as he slowly jerked himself off.

Aziraphale stared at him with those big, bright eyes and he wanted nothing more than to just get to it already. But this was a bit of a game, he figured, and he wanted to give Aziraphale what he had asked for. 

Aziraphale leaned in to the touch as Crowley ran his thumb over his lips. Crowley pushed in, feeling the wetness of Aziraphale’s mouth as his thumb slipped between his lips and slid over his tongue.

Aziraphale moaned, closing his lips around Crowley’s knuckles, running his tongue up, around, and over Crowley’s thumb. Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t stop imagining that feeling on his dick, that light graze of teeth, that slick feel of tongue against skin. And Aziraphale was looking at him, lips formed into a smirk as he worked his magic. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth and Crowley’s thumb slipped out, hand falling limp to his side as he couldn't manage the energy to keep it raised. 

“Really, dear,” Aziraphale said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He gripped the base of Crowley’s dick. “You’re supposed to be the one taking charge here.” 

Crowley wanted to know how the fuck he was supposed to keep enough sense of mind to control the situation when Aziraphale was slowly taking him into his mouth, that soft and wet tongue sitting on the bottom of his mouth, running on the underside of Crowley’s dick. Crowley had to bite his hand to keep from screaming out. 

It was really too much. A deep growl formed in Crowley’s mouth as Aziraphale pulled away. The angel smiled at him, trying to look all innocent as he sat back, waiting. The growl escaped and Crowley lunged forward, grabbing Aziraphale’s face and forcing his lips open with his thumbs. 

Then Crowley had a thought. “If you can’t speak,” he said, his voice hard to control, “how am I supposed to know if it’s too much?”

“I’ll tap out,” Aziraphale told him, his voice even more labored. 

Aziraphale hummed in approval as Crowley slid his dick back inside his mouth. Crowley shifted forward, hands tightening their grip on the side of Aziraphale’s head. Aziraphale had only given him a blowjob once before, on the first night they got together. Generally Crowley was all too eager to please his angel, forgoing his own pleasure to get him off. This was new and exciting, thrilling, and a little bit scary.

Crowley bucked his hips forward, sliding himself further into Aziraphale’s mouth. The angel took him in eagerly, mouth widening to take him in, throat relaxing as Crowley inched closer to it. Aziraphale reached around, grabbing Crowley’s ass and squeezing it. Crowley’s hands slipped up, wrapping in Aziraphale’s hair. 

Crowley gave a little tug to test and Aziraphale’s eyes closed and he hummed, the vibration of it tantalizing against Crowley’s dick. He tried to restrain himself for a while, just slow, steady strokes in and out, not going too deep, just enjoying the moment. But he remembered that that wasn’t what Aziraphale had asked for. 

Crowley tested the waters, pushing himself in deeper, deeper, and deeper still until Aziraphale’s nose was pressed against his hip, and Crowley’s dick was sliding into the back of Aziraphale’s throat. He felt Aziraphale hum again, and the vibration of it almost made him come right away.

Crowley adjusted his stance, stepping his legs further apart so he could get a better rhythm going with his hips. He kept the thrusts shallow, selfishly not wanting to leave that beautiful mouth. His hands tugged on Aziraphale’s hair, holding the angel to him as he fucked his mouth.

“Fuck, angel,” he whispered. “I’m not gonna last.”

Aziraphale nodded, his hands massaging Crowley’s ass. A few thrusts later and Crowley was gone, moaning as Aziraphale swallowed around him, taking down every last drop of him. 

Aziraphale pulled off, a string of saliva following him as he did so. Crowley placed his hands on the wall and the door to try and hold himself up but his legs gave out and he slipped down to the floor, breathing hard, still seeing stars.

Aziraphale chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Crowley. Crowley could taste himself in the kiss and he sighed, loving the thought of it. 

“Hope I was alright,” he said, his voice weak. 

Aziraphale moved his kiss to Crowley’s cheek. “You were absolutely stunning, my love.”

Crowley’s dick twitched at that, thinking it was ready for round two. Crowley ignored it. “What about you?” he asked.

Aziraphale shuffled forward, settling between Crowley’s extended legs. “Almost there myself,” he said, hand drifting down to his erection. “You looked so lovely up there,” he added. 

“Your turn?” Crowley asked, gaining his strength back.

Aziraphale shook his head. He leaned forward, on hand resting on the door behind Crowley, placing delicious kisses to Crowley’s mouth as he jerked himself off. He moaned into Crowley’s mouth, coming between them in a few seconds time. 

Aziraphale turned around, sitting down between Crowley’s legs and resting against his chest. The water had had the good sense to turn a bit chilly while they were having their bit of fun, and was starting to warm up for them again. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and kissed the top of his head. 

“You ought to start taking showers with me more often,” he said.

He felt Aziraphale chuckle beneath him. “Perhaps I shall.”


	4. living room

Crowley didn’t understand why Aziraphale insisted he wore a tie. It wasn’t like they were going to get kicked out of the theater if he wasn’t. But Aziraphale had held it up to him, smiling that dopey smile of his and told him he looked positively stunning. So Crowley fiddled with it, straightening it a bit, but not too much. He didn’t want to look too put together.

“You look very handsome tonight, darling,” Aziraphale said, walking into the bedroom. He placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek and kissed him. “How did I get so lucky?”

Crowley turned his blush away from him. Aziraphale chuckled and kissed his cheek, before wandering over to the closet. 

“I do have one other thing I’d like for you to wear,” he said, reaching up to the shelf. “If you don’t mind.”

“Is it some kind of unnecessarily ornate cuff-links?” Crowley asked, already buttoning up his sleeves. 

“No.” Aziraphale held out a box to him and Crowley took it. He half expected it to be a corsage of some sort. He did not expect it to be a butt plug. 

Crowley took it out of the box, holding it up to the light, looking it over. It was rather large, in his opinion, and it had a large flare at the bottom to stop it going in further than needed. It was a sinful red color with a few stripes of black running down it. Crowley raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, his smile falling. “Never mind.” He reached out for it but Crowley held it back out of reach. 

“Do I have to put it in myself?” Crowley asked.

The smile returned to Aziraphale’s face. “Why, of course not!” 

Aziraphale gestured over to the bed and Crowley sauntered over, undoing his pants as he went. He let the fabric drop to his ankles, leaning himself over the mattress. He heard the familiar pop of the lube bottle and moaned a little as Aziraphale’s fingers covered his hole with it. Aziraphale quickly dipped one, then two fingers in, working Crowley open a bit. Then the fingers were gone and the head of the plug started its way in. 

The bulk of it slipped past the tight ring of muscles and Crowley groaned softly as the tip came to a rest just short of his prostate. If he just pushed it in a little bit further it would be there. 

“How’s that feel?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley stood up, adjusting a bit to the sensation as he pulled his pants back on. “Cozy,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Aziraphale indulged him, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. “I do hope this makes the show a bit more interesting for you.”

Crowley chuckled, not letting the angel pull away from the embrace. “Infinitely more.”

They finished getting ready and drove down to the theater. Sitting, as Crowley came to find, got the plug ever just out of reach of where it ought to be. If he rocked his hips forward just a bit, he could get it to pressing right against his prostate, ever so lightly. He resisted the urge to squirm too much in the car.

It only got worse in the theater. It was one of those old, classical ones that still had the private boxes you could buy out. Crowley had insisted on only the best, buying all the seats in the box so he and Aziraphale could be alone. He was coming to regret that decision. 

As the play started, Aziraphale reached over, placing a hand on Crowley’s knee. This wasn’t unusual. Ever since they had started dating Aziraphale enjoyed casual moments of touch with Crowley. He would hold his hand as they walked, sometimes even linking their arms together. He would wrap an arm around him on the couch as they settled down for the night. He would place a hand on his knee whenever they went to a play or concert. 

Only his hand didn’t stay on the knee. It slowly slid it’s way up, just a little at a time. Crowley couldn’t concentrate on the play, only focusing on the hand. By intermission it was half-way up the thigh and Crowley was ready to jump out of his skin.

“How about I go get us some snacks,” he said, already trying to get out of his chair. The hand on his leg held him in place.

“No need,” Aziraphale said, smiling at him. “I’ve brought some for us.” He reached behind his seat with his free hand and pulled out a bag that had not been there before. 

Crowley settled back in his seat, unable to resist the urge to press down, forcing the plug deeper in him. He let out a shaky breath. This truly was torture.

The play started back up again and Aziraphale’s hand started its climb back up Crowley’s leg. Crowley knew he wasn’t going to survive. He was rock hard, already feeling a bit of pre-cum leaking out into his pants. If Aziraphale wanted him to last until they got home he was going to have to move that hand. 

Well, he did move that hand. Right on top of Crowley’s groin. Crowley hissed as the palm pressed against him. 

“Angel,” he whispered, unable to think of any other words he might want to say.

“You know,” Aziraphale said. “This play is rather predictable. I’m not even sure we need to stick around for the end.”

Crowley was hopping out of his seat before Aziraphale could finish his thought. Aziraphale chuckled and followed him out of the theater and back into the car. He really couldn’t blame Crowley for driving quite as fast as he did.

Crowley took what he knew was the fastest route home, pedal forced hard against the floor the entire trip. He rounded what could have been the last corner before the straight shot to their cottage only to find himself blocked by a ‘road work ahead’ sign. He pulled the car to a stop, staring at it in disbelief. It had been open when they left.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, leaning forward and looking at the sign. “Guess we’ll have to go the other route.”

The other road wound around to the side. If any road needed work it was this one. The pavement was covered with potholes, the Bentley bouncing and jiggling its way down the road. Crowley bit into his bottom lip, every bounce sending the plug right up against his prostate. He could feel his eyes widening under the stress of trying not to scream and cum. 

“Everything alright, darling?” Aziraphale asked. He had the most sly little grin on his face, trying very hard to keep himself looking innocent.

Crowley growled. Of course the angel had put the road work sign up. Had 70% of Crowley’s blood been in his head instead of his dick, he might have picked up on it. He looked over at Aziraphale, mouth formed into a sneer.

Aziraphale breathed out a slight laugh. “Don’t worry, my dear.” He placed his hand back on Crowley’s thigh. How was that supposed to stop him worrying? “I’ll make it up to you at home.”

You better, Crowley thought. He imagined the Bentley driving faster than it should, and it did.

Crowley was all over Aziraphale the second they were in the house. He grabbed his waist, pulled him close, pressed his hungry mouth all over him. Aziraphale laughed under his touches. He tried to steer them back to the bedroom, but Crowley was already pushing his coat off, forcing Aziraphale down onto the couch as he ground their hips together. 

Crowley’s hands were shaking, fumbling too much as he tried to remove more of their clothes. Aziraphale brought his own hands into the mix, helping to get them naked. They ended up with Aziraphale sitting on the couch, Crowley straddling him, his lips never ceasing their kisses.

“Angel,” Crowley said between pecks. “Please, I need you, now.”

“Yes, my darling,” Aziraphale whispered back. He had one hand on Crowley’s back and brought the other up to mingle in his hair. “You’ve been so good and patient for me tonight.” Crowley’s dick twitched, a stream of pre-cum spilling out between them. “But I’d rather watch, if that’s alright with you.”

Crowley pulled back, watching Aziraphale’s face. He whimpered. He really, really, really wanted Aziraphale to fuck him. But Aziraphale was looking at him with such a cute face, eyes turned up in anticipation. And Crowley did so want to please him.

“You are so beautiful,” Aziraphale said, hands reaching up to cup Crowley’s face. “Watching you work is so amazing.”

Crowley had to bite back a second whine. “Fine,” he said, climbing off Aziraphale and settling himself against the arm of the couch. “But get me something proper.”

Aziraphale jumped up and raced into the bedroom. Crowley reached down and pulled the plug out, tossing it to the floor, feeling empty and horribly excited. Aziraphale returned, handing Crowley and large and pre-lubed dildo of the same color and fashion as the plug. Crowley chuckled and eagerly stuffed it inside him.

Aziraphale settled back on the couch, one leg bent under him so he could face Crowley, watching attentively. Crowley opened his mouth and gave him a good moan as he fucked himself, one hand pushing and pulling at the dildo as the other wandered down his chest, fingers dragging against slick skin as he went to grab his dick.

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said, reaching out and grabbing Crowley’s wrist. “Please don’t.”

Crowley growled, letting his hand drop the side. First Aziraphale wouldn't fuck him. Now he wasn’t even letting him touch himself. He truly was trying to kill him. 

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” Aziraphale said. He placed that damned hand back on Crowley’s leg, thumb stroking his thigh gently. “And you perform so well for me.”

Crowley let out a stifled moan. It was hard to get anything out between his harsh breaths. Aziraphale’s hand gripped his thigh and Crowley ground down against the dildo, pushing it deeper.

It hurt a bit, when he came. But it was drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure the release finally gave him. He tried to figure out how to calm his breath, one hand resting on his chest, the other still holding the dildo inside him.

Aziraphale shifted, taking the dildo from Crowley and pulling it out as the demon hissed. Aziraphale slid between Crowley’s legs, one hand running down his chest, the other resting on his hip. “So beautiful for me,” he whispered. 

Crowley practically cried, his dick twitching with every word. 

“Would you mind?” Aziraphale asked, pressing his erection against Crowley’s ass.

Crowley couldn’t speak, so he just shook his head, using what little strength he had left to raise his hips a bit. Aziraphale moved both hands to his hips, holding Crowley up as he pushed in. Crowley’s whole body shook with over stimulation. He flung his hands out, grabbing onto Aziraphale’s arms for support. 

Aziraphale was merciless, taking him in long, deep thrusts. He moved slowly, eyes raking over Crowley’s body. “So beautiful,” he said. 

“Angel,” Crowley managed to breath out. He could feel every nerve in his body screaming at him. Half of them screamed in pain and the other half in pleasure. He wasn’t sure which side he should listen to.

Aziraphale took the hint, speeding up, pounding against him as Crowley had been thinking about all night. Crowley’s body couldn't sit still. His hips bounced to meet every thrust, his hands opened and closed around Aziraphale’s arms, his head flung from side to side.

Aziraphale took one hand off Crowley’s waist, grabbing his dick instead. Crowley came again, what few bits he had left in him dropping onto Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale wasn’t too far behind, emptying inside Crowley with a satisfied moan. 

Crowley deflated against the couch, his limbs heavy, unable to keep his eyes open. He protested when Aziraphale stood up, whined when Aziraphale pulled him to a sitting position. But it was only so Aziraphale could sit behind him, resting Crowley’s head on his lap, one hand in his hair, the other trailing up and down his chest. Crowley snuggled closer, listening to his own heart slowing down.

“You were so magnificent tonight, dear,” Aziraphale said.

The words sent a jolt of painful electricity through Crowley’s body and he whimpered a bit. Aziraphale chuckled and leaned over so he could kiss Crowley’s forehead.

“I love you so much, my darling.”

Crowley had to stop breathing so he could talk. “I love you,” he breathed out in a rush. He was definitely going to need to sleep this one off. And he could think of no better place to do so than being snuggled up with Aziraphale.


	5. Conservatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be honest with y'all. I got distracted and kind of forget this existed.  
> I'm so sorry  
> and yeah, he's wearing one of those ridiculous stripper outfits, you know the one

Crowley crossed his arms, smirk on his face, standing in the doorway with his feet wide apart. “Alright. Spread ‘em, toots!”

Aziraphale glanced at him over his shoulder. He was pruning one of the plants in the conservatory, sheers delicately snipping away dead stalks. He scoffed, smiling at Crowley’s outfit. “I don’t believe you can arrest me for taking care of your plants. Officer.”

Crowley moved his hands to his hips. “You were the one who kicked me out, remember? Said I wasn’t allowed back in unless I learned to be kinder to them.”

Aziraphale gave him a righteous look and turned back to the plants. “Then I suggest, sir, that you do not take another step closer.”

“Ah, ah, ah, but you see, I am not here as Anthony J Crowley, owner of plants.” He hoped into the room. “I am here working under the authority of the law. And you, good sir,” he whipped his glasses off and pointed them at Aziraphale, “are under arrest.”

Aziraphale laughed and set the sheers down. He wiped his hands on his pants and turned back to face Crowley, walking up with a mischievous look on his face. “And what exactly am I under arrest for, officer?”

“Theft!”

“Of?”

“My heart.”

Aziraphale laughed again and Crowley frowned. “Okay, okay, okay that was lame yeah. Go back. Let me try again.”

“What, exactly did I steal?”

“No, no. Ask about your crime.”

“Oh, yes.” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Why am I being arrested, officer?”

Crowley stepped closer, crowding Aziraphale’s space. He placed a hand under Aziraphale’s chin. “You’re under arrest for being too cute. It’s a crime. I can’t believe you made it this long going free.”

Aziraphale chuckled.

“Still no good?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head. “Okay, okay, okay. One more time.”

Crowley stepped back and shook his limbs, jumping a bit. He steadied himself and gestured for Aziraphale to go.

“What is my crime, officer?”

Crowley gave him a hard look, opened his mouth, pointed at him, and then sighed, body deflating. “I really thought I would think of something.”

Aziraphale smiled and stepped up to him. He placed his arms around Crowley’s neck, pressing their bodies together. “How about assaulting an officer?” he suggested, lips close enough that they just touched Crowley’s as he spoke.

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh? You, uh, abused an officer did ya?” Aziraphale nodded, pressing a leg between Crowley’s, thigh rubbing just right. Crowley made a strangled little noise. “I’m going to need you to be more specific,” he breathed out. “For, uh, the report.”

“Well, you see,” Aziraphale pressed forward, hands on Crowley’s chest, thigh rising up. “First I pushed him against a table. Real hard.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then I hit him. Hard. Right on the ass. More than once.” Aziraphale’s hands slid down running over Crowley’s stomach. Fingers picked at the fabric, pulling it up, up, up.

“That’s abuse for sure.”

“And then…”

“Then?” Oh Satan please say it.

“Well then I had my way with him. I took him hard and fast and didn’t stop until I was completely satisfied.”

Crowley could only gulp. 

Aziraphale got the shirt untucked and let his fingers trail delicately over Crowley’s hips. He looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and a slight pout on his lips. “I’m sure there’s a way we can settle this.” He leaned in, whispering hot in Crowley’s ear. “Outside the law.”

Crowley closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. “Sorry,” he said. “But I simply have to arrest you.”

He spun Aziraphale around and handcuffed him. He grabbed the center of the cuffs and dragged Aziraphale out of the room.

“Did you build a jail in here?” Aziraphale asked.

“Not yet.” Crowley took Aziraphale to the living room and then snapped his fingers. The entryway to the conservatory was filled by a large, jail-cell door. Aziraphale gave a note of understanding and let Crowley push him inside, locking the door behind him. “You’ll just have to serve your time.”

Aziraphale pouted. “Perhaps there’s a way we can lessen my time. I’m sure we can work something out.” He gave Crowley his best sultry look and got down on his knees.

Crowley had to look away. He knew what Aziraphale was getting at and if Crowley was even just the tiniest bit more weak willed he would have caved. But he had a plan. He stepped away from the door quickly, almost tripping over backwards. 

“I’m sorry, criminal,” he said, his voice cracking a bit. “But I cannot allow you to seduce me. I’m a police officer, after all.”

Aziraphale looked at him, slightly confused, but also smiling, because Crowley knew he was being very silly right now. Then he nodded once and hoped away. 

He was gone for all of twenty seconds before he returned, his pockets filled with ideas. (How Aziraphale had managed to leave him tied up that one time for forever was beyond him.)

Aziraphale looked at him surprised, as if Crowley could really stand to be more than a few seconds away from Aziraphale. Especially an Aziraphale so very sexually charged. 

Crowley took the key off his belt and opened the door, watching as Aziraphale shuffled backward on his knees. “No funny business, now,” Crowley said. He closed the door and replaced the key. 

Aziraphale sat on his knees, looking up at Crowley, waiting. Crowley shook the jitters out of his body. He could do this. “On your back.”

Aziraphale gave him a look, licking his lips and glancing at the bulge in Crowley’s rather tight pants. Crowley wasn’t going to survive this. Aziraphale shifted himself around, laying himself down on his back, arms still bound behind him. 

Crowley knelt down before him, fumbling hands undoing the belt on Aziraphale’s trousers.

“Well, officer,” Aziraphale said. “Is this some kind of new punishment tactic?”

Crowley slid Aziraphale’s trousers off slowly. His eyes hungrily ate up any part of skin that Crowley revealed. He couldn’t help himself. Once the pants were gone he bent down, placing kisses to Aziraphale’s thighs and hips. He gave one, languid lick to the underside of Aziraphale’s dick before he remembered himself. He pulled back, Aziraphale letting out a soft moan, body shivering slightly.

Crowley tore his attention away from the vision of pure beauty before him and pulled the cock ring out of his pocket. He had to keep his eyes closed as he put it in place on Aziraphale, he would just cave if he looked. He knew it. 

Aziraphale giggled. “You are absolutely adorable, my dear.”

“I’m not adorable,” Crowley argued, blushing even more. “I’m intimidating!”

“Oh, your right. Terribly sorry, dear. Very scary.”

Crowley growled and pulled his other surprise out of his pocket. It was a thin, long vibrator. Aziraphale let out a hum of approval as he caught eye of it. “Oh my. What do you plan to do with that, officer?”

Crowley shuddered. Aziraphale was so good at dirty talk. Crowley could manage, of course. But he could say nothing as he looked down at Aziraphale. For surely if he did he would squeak. So he just fixed Aziraphale with an intense gaze. 

Crowley pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket, popped the lid, and pour a glob of it out on the vibrator. He looked into Aziraphale’s eyes as he rubbed the lube over the length of the device. He hoped that his gaze would promise all the things he couldn’t trust his voice to say. Aziraphale gave him an understanding look back, and opened his legs wide for him.

Crowley wiggled the vibrator inside Aziraphale, moving it in circles to stretch him open a bit as he pushed it in. Aziraphale let out a soft moan, that turned to a sharp gasp as Crowley pushed the device against his prostate. 

“This’ll make you talk,” Crowley said, ignoring the fact that Aziraphale had already admitted to his crime earlier. Aziraphale didn’t say anything about it.

“I think you’ll find I’m a tough cookie to crack,” Aziraphale said, fixing Crowley with a high and mighty gaze. 

“We’ll see about that.”

Crowley stood up and let himself out of the ‘cell’. He stood outside of the door and stared at Aziraphale. He pulled the controller for the vibrator out of his pocket and held it up. He smirked, thankful that that was all muscle memory, and pressed one of the buttons turning on the toy.

Aziraphale let out a soft whimper, legs closing reflexively in an attempt to get the device deeper inside him. 

“Talk,” Crowley said.

“No.”

Crowley turned the speed up, watching Aziraphale’s back arch slightly with pleasure. “How about now?”

“N-Never.”

Crowley frowned and turned the device off. Aziraphale’s body shuddered and then relaxed. His breath was a little forced, but not nearly enough to be torturous. 

“I’ll get you to talk.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a rather lovely chair appeared behind him. He sat down and crossed his legs (to help keep himself contained) and turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting again. 

Aziraphale bit his lip and straightened his spine, looking very disinterested in the whole affair. Crowley smiled, and settled into the seat. That was fine. He could pretend all he wanted, but Crowley would break him. 

He lost track of how much time had passed. Aziraphale started out staying completely still. Then he had started to squirm, a futile effort to get the vibrator moving without making it look like he was trying. With a strangled little cry he had stopped trying to be bored and had started moving his hips, pressing himself against the floor, managing to get the vibrator to move a bit. The cry had been the extent of his noises.

“How ya doing in there, delinquent?” Crowley asked, head tilting as he watched his angel squirm around on the floor. (A quick miracle had dissolved him of the rest of his outfit, even if it broke the facade for a moment as Aziraphale chided him). 

“I feel like...I’m never going to spill...my secrets.”

Crowley smiled. Oh how he loved his angel. He turned the vibrator's power up slowly, inching it closer and closer until it was at the top. Aziraphale was writhing on the ground now, panting out little moans as his fingers itched at the chains holding him. Crowley left him there for a minute, then slowly turned the speed back down to low, Aziraphale shaking and breathing hard. That was more like it.

Crowley watched, pressing his legs tightly together to keep a good pressure on himself. Watching his angel moan, chasing after pleasure, really just got him going. He turned the power up and down at will, every few minutes. Up, until he couldn’t take it, then down, until Aziraphale got too comfortable. 

“Ready to talk yet?” Crowley asked, mainly because he was too close to be comfortable. 

Aziraphale chuckled, airy and light. “You wish.”

Crowley frowned. Because he did wish. He shook his head and resorted to his last little surprise. He pressed the button that was on the side of the controller and smirked as Aziraphale cried out, back leaving the ground entirely as the the ring around him started to vibrate as well. It was a matching pair. 

“Ah-ah, okay!” Aziraphale said, moaning. “I-I’ll tell you what-ah-whatever you want...to know.”

Crowley stood up and waved the door out of existence. He shoved the remote in his pocket, and dropped to the floor. He laid over Aziraphale, fitting between his quivering legs. He held himself up on his arms, pressing his groin to Aziraphale’s, sharing the jolts that the ring made. Aziraphale groaned, pressing up against him.

“Tell me.” Crowley leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “Do you remember a few nights ago? At the play?”

A shiver of recognition ran down Aziraphale’s body. “So its...revenge-ah-...is it?”

Crowley smirked and kissed his neck ever so gently. 

“You mean to leave me here? To-ah-ah-ah-to suffer in...in,” Aziraphale couldn’t even finish his sentence. He groaned and used his hands to push himself up against Crowley. “Crowley!”

Crowley really, really wished he could hold out longer. But what was he supposed to do when the love of his life, his whole heart, was pushing against him, moaning out his name, doing everything but actually begging to ask him for release.

Crowley caved.

He growled at frustration in his own lack of will. He pushed up, blinking the ridiculous outfit away. He pulled the vibrator free of Aziraphale and tossed it to the side. He lifted Aziraphale up with one hand, sliding himself into his love with the other. They moaned together, Crowley pressing his forehead against Aziraphale as he settled all the way inside him.

With all but a grunt of warning, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hips and started pounding into him as if he was never going to get the chance again. Aziraphale’s legs hung in the air, quivering, shaking, pressing against Crowley’s sides, soft, squishy skin holding him warm and tight. 

“Th-the ring, Crowley!” Aziraphale cried. “Crowley!”

Crowley didn’t trust himself to carefully remove the ring, so he blinked and it was gone. The handcuffs too. Aziraphale pulled his arms around. He placed a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. He grabbed his own dick with the other. One stroke. Two strokes. He was gone. 

Crowley wasn’t all that far behind him. He moaned, feeling Aziraphale tighten around him as he came, hot globs of come spurting out onto his stomach. Aziraphale pulled down on Crowley’s shoulder, bringing him into a kiss. Crowley spilled out into him, his body convulsing as he pawed at Aziraphale’s legs, squeezing him tight. 

Moving was going to be a problem. Crowley knew he needed to. He was still inside Aziraphale and the cum was starting to dry which was a really unsettling sensation. He kept himself pressed against Aziraphale as he pulled out. Fucking on the hard ground, as it turns out, is kind of a bad idea. 

Aziraphale chuckled, releasing Crowley’s shoulder and running it over his hair. The other hand snapped and they were back in their bed, curled up under the covers, warm and clean.

Crowley huffed. “Really? You’re gonna lecture me about getting rid of your shirt and then turn around and do that?”

Aziraphale smiled and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple. “That was a very lovely revenge, my dear.”

“Oh shut-up,” Crowley said, snuggling his face in Aziraphale’s neck. “It was terrible.”

“Nonsense. I was truly in torment.”

Crowley scoffed. Sure. That was why Aziraphale seemed perfectly calm and content while Crowley was still somehow the one completely wrecked. He cuddled closer, eyes closing. One day. One day he’d get Aziraphale wrecked. One day.


	6. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rush editing job sorry! But I hope you all enjoy <3

It was all about trust was the thing. And Crowley had never trusted anyone before. It would be a strange world indeed if he was to go around trusting demons. And yeah he trusted Aziraphale. Of course he did. He wouldn’t have married him if he didn’t. Wouldn’t have moved in together if he didn’t. And he just needed to show it was all. Cause he knew that Aziraphale knew that he trusted him. But maybe he just had to prove it to himself.

Aziraphale had spent the entire morning in the library. Crowley had bothered himself with the garden and a shower. After that he put on a robe. Well, he put on Aziraphale’s robe. Because it was big and warm and comfy and smelled like him. And Crowley needed all the comfort he could get.

Aziraphale didn’t even look at Crowley as he entered the room. But he still said, “Is that my robe?”

Crowley just nodded and knelt down next to the armchair. He placed his head on Aziraphale’s knee and closed his eyes. 

“Everything alright, love?” Aziraphale asked. He had closed his book on his finger and looked down at Crowley, spare hand massaging his head.

Crowley, again, only nodded. Aziraphale hummed softly, gently scratching at Crowley’s scalp. He put a bookmark in his book and placed it on the table beside him. 

“Are you tired?” he asked. “Maybe you should have a nap?”

Crowley shook his head. He could just say it. But that’s now how it went. And as he shifted closer, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Aziraphale’s leg, he knew that his love had read his mind. That was why he trusted him. It was why he knew this would work. Aziraphale knew him. And that was why he could be trusted with Crowley’s safety and pleasure. 

“I’m going to finish my chapter,” Aziraphale said, “if that’s agreeable. If you are so inclined you can warm me up for you? How does that sound?”

Crowley smiled. Because that was exactly what he had expected from his angel. Firm but soft. He nodded and then arranged himself before Aziraphale, waiting for his legs to open. They did and he shuffled forward, hands reaching out to undo the front of Aziraphale’s trousers.

A warm hand on his chin halted his movements. He looked up at Aziraphale, worried because he didn’t want the fun to stop.

“Color, dearest?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley just blinked at him. Because would he really be doing this if he wasn’t the greenest he’s even been. “Green,” he said, well, really croaked out cause he was a bit nervous. A little worried about letting go so completely. But he knew Aziraphale as well as Aziraphale knew him. And if he said stop, they’d stop.

The hand moved from Crowley’s chin to his hair, brushing through it a few times. Crowley closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. “Good. Now, best get to it. Only a few pages left in this chapter, I believe.”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale went back to reading. Crowley fished Aziraphale's cock out. It was only half hard, which was fair, considering. Crowley was already rock hard and ready to go, what with all the thinking about it he’s been doing. He bowed his head and placed the cock in his mouth, being very careful to not start sucking or moving as he so desperately wanted to.

“Ah,” Aziraphale said. “That’s lovely dear, thank you.” He reached down with his free hand, gently pushing Crowley’s head to the side, having it rest on Aziraphale’s pelvis, the cock still in the warm and wet embrace of Crowley’s mouth. “Just like that, love.”

Crowley closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Aziraphale’s fingers in his hair. He couldn’t possibly concentrate on the dick in his mouth, the one that was starting to harden and grow inside him. It was too much. He would break and start moving and that would be bad. Aziraphale had asked him to just warm it up, that was all. He wouldn’t disobey like that. Not orders from his angel.

He had very nearly fallen asleep. With the warmth of Aziraphale’s robe, the pleasant, heavy feeling of his cock against his cheek, the soft rub of his fingers through hair. He was almost startled awake when Aziraphale put the book down and shifted a bit. 

“Come up on my lap, darling,” he said, his voice soft and soothing. 

Crowley stood up and then halted. He knew what _he_ wanted to do. But this was about what Aziraphale wanted him to do. “How would you like me?” he asked. (He knew that talking was okay. Talking was always okay. They had made it very clear in the beginning that there would be no chastising for speaking on either parts. And while they were at it, they figured no gagging either. Nothing that would impede their ability to talk about what was needed or wanted).

“Straddling, if you please,” Aziraphale said. And Crowley smiled again. Because that was what he had wanted. And Aziraphale just knew him so well. Knew that right now, at this moment, he wanted to lose control and be told. But also knowing exactly what he wanted and willing to give it to him.

Crowley did as he was bade, spreading his legs wide as he wrapped himself over Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale reached down, pulling the robe back out a bit so Crowley’s naked bottom was resting just against Aziraphale’s groin, his dick pressed against one cheek. Crowley sat himself there, not moving, not wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck or running his hands over his shirt, eager fingers popping buttons. He sat and he waited, secure in the fact that Aziraphale would take care of him. 

“My lovely demon,” Aziraphale said. He ran the back of one hand over Crowley’s cheek. “Look at you, being so good for me. So nice.”

Crowley bit back his response. He knew now this was a bad idea. Aziraphale was truly going to torture him in the worst way possible. He could feel himself shiver with each word of love and praise that Aziraphale said. 

“Tell me your color, dearest,” Aziraphale said. His hand left Crowley’s face, both of them poised above the belt to the robe. 

Crowley nearly rolled his eyes. “I’m green, angel,” he said, whispered. He looked into Aziraphale’s eyes, his lovely lovely eyes, and tried to will him to understand that this was what he wanted. That he wanted to be taken care of and that Aziraphale was the only being in the whole universe capable of doing that.

“And it’s such a lovely color on you, dear,” Aziraphale said. He smiled and undid the belt, letting the robe open slightly, exposing Crowley to the heat between their bodies. Aziraphale’s hands reached in and ran up and down Crowley’s sides, coming to a rest on his hips. “So lovely.”

Crowley could feel his whole body flush. The way Aziraphale touched him, the way he spoke. It was too much. He couldn't handle it. He wanted to hide, maybe run away, maybe just bury his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. But he couldn’t move. That was the point. Not unless Aziraphale said so.

Crowley could, at least, shut his eyes, screw them closed tight so he wouldn’t have to look at that soft, adoring face of love. But then Aziraphale’s hands were cupping his cheeks. “Look at me,” he said. And Crowley did. “Your eyes are simply stunning, love. I want nothing more than just look at them forever.”

Crowley hadn’t taken a breath in the last twenty minutes or so. But his body reacted then, a deep, heaving sigh drawn in and shaken out. 

“Col-”

“Green,” Crowley hissed out. He swore, if Aziraphale asked him one more time…

Aziraphale pulled his face forward and kissed him, shallow, but hard. He was panting when Aziraphale pushed him back. He could feel himself leaking a bit, pre cum dribbling down the side of his cock. He wanted Aziraphale. Wanted him now. But he was being patient. He was being _good_.

“Tell me, my dear. Did you do any preparation for this?”

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. What did Aziraphale mean by that? He had worked himself up, had taken the time to convince himself this was a good idea, that it would be good. 

Aziraphale tutted. “Well, you can’t expect to take me without preparation,” he said. And Crowley realized it then and frowned. Because Aziraphale knew as well as he did that his body would take whatever Aziraphale gave it. “Oh well. You’ll simply have to get yourself ready now.”

Aziraphale’s hands left his body and he leaned back in the chair, resting arms on the arms, watching with an intense gaze. 

Crowley blinked. He started to wave his hand, to bring himself some lube, but that wasn’t what Aziraphale had told him to do. So he held the hand out, waiting for Aziraphale to give it to him. Aziraphale just glanced at the hand and shook his head. Crowley gulped.

It’s not like he couldn’t do it dry. Just hadn’t expected it. Hadn’t expected Aziraphale to expect it of him. It threw him off a little. Maybe tipped him towards yellow but not enough to stop, just enough to stare questioningly at Aziraphale as he reached around to his ass.

“I think you can come up with a more creative way to help,” Aziraphale said, reaching out to stop Crowley’s hand, grabbing his wrist under the robe and pulling it back out. 

Crowley’s mouth opened. Oh yes. He maintained eye contact with Aziraphale as he placed two fingers in his mouth and sucked. Aziraphale watched with a heated gaze as Crowley slathered up his fingers and reached back, smearing his spit against his hole. He did it a few more times, making sure he was properly ready. 

Crowley got up on his knees, then, raising his hips up, his ass leaving Aziraphale’s lap. He closed his eyes as he pressed the two fingers inside himself. He leaned forward, hand on the back of the chair to ease his access and his balance. Aziraphale said nothing, but when Crowley felt the knuckles on his cheek he was quick to open his eyes again.

Aziraphale smiled at him, stroked over his skin, stared at him with wide, loving eyes as Crowley finger fucked himself. His body shivered and moaned as he reached his own prostate. He bit his lip, unable to hold the gaze any longer.

Thankfully, he had chosen right in his partner to do this with. The hand on his cheek moved to the back of his head and Aziraphale brought him down, holding Crowley’s face to his shoulder. Crowley relaxed, sighed and moaned as Aziraphale ran that hand through his hair, nearly keened as Aziraphale whispered in his ear.

“You’re doing so well, love,” he said. “You opened yourself up so perfectly. You’re doing such a wonderful job I just know you’re going to be ready and willing for me soon.”

Crowley growled, thrusting into himself harder because each word of praise traveled directly to his leaking dick. He had been fighting this, ever since he first heard Aziraphale compliment him. But there was no denying it. He wanted to be told he was good and he wanted Aziraphale to be the one telling him. And here he was, getting all of that.

Aziraphale reached under the robe with his free hand, catching Crowley’s arm and pulling it out and away. Crowley certainly didn’t whimper, pressing further into Aziraphale. He was empty. And the only thing he ever wanted to be filled with was sitting inches away. 

Aziraphale kissed his cheek and then took hold of Crowley’s face again, pulling him back and looking at him. Crowley legs shook with desire. He couldn't hold himself up much longer. And then Aziraphale said something that nearly made Crowley black out. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said. “If that’s alright.”

Crowley came, untouched and unprompted. Shouting out at the pain and pleasure of that sensation, vision going white, legs giving out and plopping him back down on Aziraphale’s lap.

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale said. His hand was quick to reach inside, jerking Crowley off, giving him that much needed fraction that took the edge off. “I’m so sorry, darling. Are you okay?”

Crowley’s head was swimming. He blinked, trying to get a grip on reality, which was hard as Aziraphale continued to jerk him off. He could only nod, not even able to breath right let alone speak.

“Color?” Aziraphale asked, one hand rubbing Crowley’s dick and the other gently stroking his face.

“Green,” Crowley growled. “But it’s gonna be pretty fucking red if you don’t get to it already.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “Always in a rush,” he cooed. “Don’t worry, love. I know you’ve been so patient today. You did a rather marvelous job of it too. Kept me so very nice and cozy warm while I read. Did an excellent job of preparing yourself for me. You’ve been so good.”

Crowley shivered, ready to call it quits already and just take what he wanted. But Aziraphale was one step ahead of him. He wrapped an arm around Crowley’s waist, pulling him up a bit and lining himself up with the other. A quick little miracle had him covered in lube as he pressed up into his lover. 

Crowley sighed at the sensation, of Aziraphale filling him so completely in more ways than one. He wanted to ride him, and ride him hard. But he was still kind of coming down from the last orgasm, and a second was building fast, and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold himself up let alone move.

“There we are,” Aziraphale said. He pulled forward, leaning Crowley over him, holding his head to his shoulder. Aziraphale did all the moving, thankfully, bucking his hips up and down, dragging his dick in shallow, hard thrusts. Pressing right up against Crowley’s prostate every time. “So nice and open for me just like I knew you would be. So perfect.”

Crowley let out a soft whine, grabbing at Aziraphale’s arms, fingers digging into the skin. He was losing it. He wanted to take control. He wanted to tell Aziraphale he was a demon and that he wasn’t nice and he never would be. But Aziraphale just kept stroking that one spot perfectly and Crowley was in no condition to fight it. He just let it happen. He let Aziraphale rock into him, hold him, rub his back, whisper words of praise. He let Aziraphale take care of him, and take care of him he did.

Crowley’s second orgasm crested, not nearly as intense as the first one but every bit as lovely. He heard Aziraphale moan beneath him, felt his hips stutter a bit as he got close. He turned his head, whispering in Aziraphale’s ear. 

“I’ve been good,” he said, body too tired to even think to remind him to fight it. “I’ve been so good, Aziraphale. Please. I want this.”

Aziraphale ah’d in surprise, and was suddenly filling Crowley up as he came, shuddering and holding Crowley in a tight hug. His body shivered with Crowley’s as they both came down, neither of them moving, just laying together. Just loving each other. 

“I say,” Aziraphale said as he regained his strength. “That was rather lovely, dear. What brought that about, hm?”

Crowley smiled and sat up, not letting Aziraphale’s dick fall out just yet. His smile widened as he placed his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, studying the deep blush of his face, the sweat on his brow, the mess of his hair even though Crowley hadn’t touched it. “You look wrecked,” he noted with pride.

Aziraphale smiled back at him, warm and soft. “What can I say? You certainly know how to get me going.”

Crowley laughed softly. He didn’t want to answer Aziraphale’s question and he didn’t need to. It didn’t matter, either way, why he had done that. Just that he had. That he had gone through with it and had thoroughly enjoyed it. That he had let go, had trusted. He had opened himself up to the idea of being good, and Aziraphale had confirmed it for him. He was warm and fuzzy all over, and he pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s, closing his eyes and enjoying it all.

Aziraphale placed a hand on the back of Crowley’s head. “How about a nice, warm bath, hm?” 

Crowley nodded. He even let Aziraphale carry him to the bathroom, however he did at least attempt to protest at it, now that he was no longer proving anything. He let Aziraphale clean him up, but only on the promise of getting to return the favor, which Aziraphale happily obliged. 

Then they did settle down for that nap, curled up around each other, snuggled together in a warm, tight embrace they would never let go of. This was their home. They were each other’s hearts. And nothing could even come close to comparing to the amount of love and trust stored between the two of them. It was an ending six thousand years in the making. And it had been worth every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been such a pleasure writing and I thank you all so much for reading it, whether you've been patiently waiting from chapter one, or have hoped on board at some point, or are just discovering it. You all reading and responding to it makes it all the more exciting and fun! I love you guys and thank you again!!!


End file.
